L'incruste impuissant
by Poochie-90
Summary: Jean et Riza viennent de se rendre compte qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais malheureusement pour eux, leur Colonel n'est pas tout à fait d'accord. Fic finie.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases: **FMA

**Genre: **Romance

**Couple: **HavocXRiza

**Disclaimer: **Hiromu Arakawa

**Note de l'auteur: **Ce sera une fic en plusieurs chapitres mais je ne sais pas encore combien. Je verrai bien en avançant.

L'incruste impuissant

Une jeune femme brune traversa un des nombreux couloirs du QG militaire. Elle accéléra le pas en entendant la voix du Sous-Lieutenant avec lequel elle avait passé la nuit dernière et dont elle voulait se débarrasser. Ce n'était pas qu'il était méchant ni même macho mais bon, il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Ca lui brisait le coeur de devoir lui faire du mal mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Pour ne pas le blesser un peu plus dans son ego, elle allait lui explique d'une autre manière moins directe.

Elle entra dans le bureau dudit Sous-Lieutenant après avoir frappé et s'approcha de l'homme, prête à lui faire comprendre en un seul geste.

- Jean ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers sa petite amie et... reçu une claque dans la figure. La jeune femme se mit à lui hurler dessus, qu'il n'était qu'un salopard sans coeur, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la tromper, qu'il n'était qu'un connard, et nia nia nia. Une fille, ça en fait toujours de trop. Le pauvre Havoc se tenait la joue en écoutant cette folle lui gueuler des trucs qu'il n'avait même pas pensé faire un jour. Il ne l'avait pas trompée. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? C'était la première fille depuis un baille que Mustang ne lui piquait pas. Il n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion.

- Mais Vanessa...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans son propre bureau, le coeur battant. Elle avait bien fait de le larguer. On ne sait jamais.

Jean regardait comme un abruti la porte que son ex venait de claquer. Un énorme point d'interrogation venait de faire surface dans son cerveau, à la place de toutes autres pensées cohérentes et compréhensibles pour tout être humain dont le QI dépasse celui d'un têtard. Les autres membres de son équipe n'avaient pas cessé de le fixer, eux. Se demandant bien ce que cette gonzesse faisait là et ce que Havoc avait encore fait pour se faire plaquer.

La porte que venait d'emprunter le brune s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un tout autre genre de femme. Le genre blonde et armée jusqu'aux dents. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lança un regard noir à l'assemblée sensée travailler en son absence et qui se contentait de fixer bêtement une porte.

Quand le clic bien connu d'un revolver que l'on charge se fit entendre, les hommes se remirent à travailler à la vitesse de l'éclair. La blonde soupira. C'était pas croyable ce que les hommes pouvaient être facile à apeurer. Elle alla s'asseoir à son siège et commenca à taper machinalement sur sa machine à écrire.

Le Lieutenant-Colonel Hugues passa sa tête par la porte toujours ouverte du bureau et se fit remarquer en un "Yo" sonore.

- Lieutenant-Colonel Hugues ! Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

- Vous savez où est Mustang ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

- Il a des dossiers à signer ou quoi ?!

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lieutenant-Colonel.

- Il s'est peut-être fait kidnappé !

- Même si il s'était fait kidnappé, on le ramenerait plus vite que prévu.

- Sous-Lieutenant Havoc !

- Là, chuis d'accord avec lui !

- Sous-Lieutenant Breda !

- Bon, c'est pas que la compagnie me déplaît mais je dois trouver le Colonel.

Maes sortit de la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec Mustang, en lui rentrant dedans.

- Tiens, Roy !

- Tais-toi !!!

- Colonel ?

- Merde ! Oui, Lieutenant.

- Vos dossiers.

- Quels dossiers ?

- La pile d'un mètre de haut qui prend toute la longueur de votre bureau et que vous devez signer de toute urgence.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler; Lieutenant.

Un autre clic fit réagir le Colonel, l'obligeant à se rendre immédiatement dans son bureau pour se mettre à signer les dossiers dont il venait de se souvenir miraculeusement.

Maes suivit son ami sans ajouter un mot. Il ne connait que trop bien les réactions et l'humeur d'une femme en colère. Par habitude sans doute. Y a des jours où on plaindrait presque cette pauvre Gracia.

Les quatres autres subordonnés n'avaient pas quitté des yeux leur paperasse. Riza soupira encore une fois et sûrement pas la dernière de la journée. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours jouer la baby-sitter ? Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et se plongea à son tour dans les dossiers qu'elle détestait savoir en retard. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva les yeux de son travail, se sentant observée. La blonde croisa deux yeux bleus qui retournèrent rapidement faire un tour sur un rapport qui semblait d'un coup passionnant.

Hawkeye passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Puisqu'il avait l'air d'avoir recommencé à travailler, elle laissa tomber et retourna elle aussi dans son rapport.

Le Lieutenant attendit que le boulot soit fini pour intercepter Jean avant qu'il ne retourne chez lui. Elle se planta à côté de lui quand il tenta en vain d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture.

- Sous-Lieutenant, je voudrais vous parler.

- Oui, Lieutenant.

- Pourquoi m'observer vous pendant mon travail. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous le faites.

- Et bien... Euh...

- Je vous ai déjà surpris plusieurs fois.

- ... Euh...

- Et vous continuez malgré cela.

- ... Voyez... Je...

- Je pourrais avoir des explications ?!

- Ca vous dirait de dîner avec moi ce week-end ?

- Bien sûr mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma... Pardon ?!!!

- Je vous demandais si vous accepteriez si je vous invitais au restaurant.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- ... Et bien...

- Comme un... Rendez-vous par exemple ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Je suis flattée mais vous n'avez pas déjà une petite amie ?

- Elle m'a plaqué.

- Dans ce cas, ce serait avec plaisir.

Riza sourit à Havoc qui devint rouge comme une tomate, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

- Quand ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez l'intention de m'y inviter quand ?

- Euh... Samedi soir ?

- C'est parfait.

- Ouais ?

- Oui.

- Parfait ?

- Parfait.

- HAVOC !!!

- Merde.

Roy arriva en courant vers ses deux subordonnés. Un dossier en main, il se posta à la hauteur de Riza et lui tendit ledit dossier. Fier de lui, il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- J'ai fini à temps !

- Bien... Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous Colonel.

- Pour fêter ça, je vous invite au resto. Disons samedi soir.

- Samedi soir... Je suis occupé ce soir-là.

- Vous décommandez.

- Bien Colonel.

Le Colonel partit tout content. Il ne comptait pas laisser ses deux collègues entamer une quelconque relation qui pourrait finir en histoire d'amour. Pas que ça le dérange de voir les deux amoureux en question heureux mais il n'aimait pas vraiment partager. Encore moins ses proies. Il se trouvait justement qu'Havoc faisait une proie plus que potentielle à ses yeux encres. Il rentra chez lui de bonne humeur. Il avait bien fait de les espionner, ça lui premettait de ne pas se faire avoir ou de finir par se retrouver seul comme un abruti.

Le lendemain, Riza ouvrit la porte du bureau du Colonel et entra en collision avec un... Un avion en papier. Elle ramassa l'objet et parcouru la salle du regard. Pas de Mustang. La blonde leva un sourcil et fit le tour de la table de travail de son supérieur pour le trouver assis devant son fauteil. La jeune femme soupira.

- Que faites-vous encore Colonel ?

- J'empêche l'ennemi d'entrer dans nos murs.

- Pardon ?

- Falman me cherche... On lui a refilé les dossiers en retards que j'étais sensé signer et il tente de me le rendre.

- L'Adjudant-Chef Falman ?

- Qui d'autre ? Quel rabat joie !

- Colonel... Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous rendre vos dossiers et de vous les faire signer.

- Hein ? Ca va pas ? Arrêtez de faire votre Falman !

- C'est pour votre bien, Colonel.

- Quel bien pourrait faire une pile de dossier sans intérêt ?

- Les ordres viennent de plus haut, Colonel.

- Les ordres et surtout le réglement vous défendent bien d'avoir une quelconque relation amoureuse avec un de vos collègues mais vous semblez faire comme si ces derniers n'existent pas.

- Vous voulez insinuer quoi ?

- Vous pensez vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué votre soudain intérêt pour le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- De toute façon, il finira par vous briser le coeur. Il est assez volage, vous savez.

- Colonel.

- Il est pas aussi sympa qu'il en a l'air.

- Colonel...

- Il est même tout le contraire.

- Colonel !

- Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas une grande perte.

- COLONEL !!!

- ...

- J'annule votre invitation au restaurant samedi et j'y vais avec Jean. Pour vous prouvez qu'il n'est pas comme vous venez de me le décrire.

- Oui, c'est cela. Ce n'est pas grave si vous le larguez. D'ailleurs, ne vous donnez pas la peine de lui dire, j'irai à son domicile pour lui annoncer moi-même et... Quoi ?!

- J'accepte _son_ rendez-vous.

- Vous ne pouvez pas annuler un dîner avec un supérieur.

- Je vais me gêner... Et puis je ne dîne pas avec les gosses.

- Chuis pas un gosse.

- Allez jouer avec le Lieutenant-Colonel Hugues.

- Mais...

- Au revoir !

Elle sortit de la pièce sans se retourner et claqua la porte. Roy resta assis comme un abruti, sans bouger. Il venait de râter son coup.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2...

Jean Havoc entra dans le restaurant où il avait donné rendez-vous à Riza, ce samedi soir-là. Il s'était fait beau pour la demoiselle. Il avait longtemps hésité devant sa garde-robe et avait opter pour un simple jeans blanc ainsi qu'une chemise orange donc les deux derniers boutons avaient été malencontreusement oublié.

Donc, il entra puis se dirigea vers la table qu'il avait choisi dans le fond de la salle, à côté d'une fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la ville éclairée. Une très beau spectacle. La future compagnie du jeune Sous-Lieutenant s'était également fait belle. Elle portait une jolie petite robe bleue et avait laché ses longs cheveux blonds.

Trop occupé à admirer la jeune femme, Jean ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle parlait. La fait qu'elle parlait n'était pas un problème en lui-même. Elle pouvait parler si elle voulait. Il n'avait rien contre ça. Elle aurait même pu parler toute seule, ce n'était toujours pas grave. D'ailleurs, il aurait préféré qu'elle parle seule plutôt que de lui parler à lui.

Havoc soupira et secoua la tête, résigné. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Il en aurait pleuré. Ces choses là ne tombaient jamais que sur lui.

Oui, vous l'aviez deviné. En face de la jolie Riza Hawkeye, assis sur le siège qu'aurait dû prendre Jean, se trouvait le Colonel Roy Mustang. Tranquille, buvant un verre de vin rouge. Comme si de rien n'était. Sans gêne. Roy Mustang, quoi.

Le Colonel avait l'air on ne peut plus content d'être là. Contrairement à la jeune femme qui tentait en vain de le faire partir avant que son rendez-vous n'arrive. Ce qui était bien evidemment trop tard. Havoc s'avança vers la table et plaqua ses deux mains à plats sur cette dernière. Apparemment, il n'était pas content de voir le Colonel courtiser sa potentielle future petite amie.

Roy le regarda en souriant puis continua sa conversation sans autre forme de procès. Jean lui aurait foutu une claque si il n'avait pas eu peur de se faire virer. Il se contenta de secouer Mustang comme un prunier et de lui gueuler dessus et tant pis si tout le monde les regardait. Qu'ils aillent au diable.

- Colonel... Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

- Je discute. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ne pas discuter ailleurs et nous laisser manger en paix ?

- Parce que je suis bien ici et que je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un subordonné.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le subordonné ?

- Je vous écoute !

- Allez vous faire voir !

- Pardon ?

- Laissez nous tranquille.

- Je discutais avec le Lieutenant. N'est-ce pas Lieutenant ?

- Oui Colonel mais...

- Vous voyez ?!

- Je suis dans mon droit d'inviter une femme au restaurant sans avoir un de mes supérieurs au cul.

- Et je suis en droit de rester ici puisque ce lieu est public.

- Très bien ! C'est nous qui partons alors.

- Je vous accompagne.

- Non ! Venez Riza...

- Mais attendez, Sous-Lieutenant.

- Je suis désolé de vous faire bouger mais nous n'arriverons pas à nous débarasser de ce pot de colle.

- Il en est hors de question !

- Pardon ?

- Si c'est pour vous voir vous disputer comme des gamins, je préfère rentrer chez moi manger une paquet de nouilles en sachet avec Black Hayate.

Sur ces mots, la Lieutenant prit la porte de sortie en laissant les deux hommes tous seuls dans le restaurant. Havoc ne réfléchit pas, se dirigea à son tour hors du restaurant pour pouvoir rattraper la jeune femme.

Il lui couru après et lui attrapa le bras en la retournant et ainsi la voir de face. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Il pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas un Beretta dans son sac à main.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore, Jean ?

- Je suis désolé... Je vous invite dans un autre restaurant.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux plus vous voir. L'un comme l'autre !

Elle fixa un instant Havoc puis Roy qui venait de les rejoindre avant de reprendre la direction de sa voiture. Le blond regarda la voiture partir. Il s'assit sur le bord du trottoir, bien vite rejoint par le Colonel.

- Vous savez, Sous-Lieutenant... Il y a pleins de poissons dans la mer.

- C'est classique ça.

- Elle n'était pas faite pour vous.

- Ca aussi.

- Bon... Okay ! Vous saviez que Cendrillon s'était fait plaqué ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben ouais... Et la petite sirène aussi. Leurs mecs sont devenus gays.

- Ah bon.

- C'est à cause d'Eric. Par sa faute, le prince de Cendrillon est devenu sado-maso.

Jean se mit à rire de bon coeur. Il n'en revenait pas. Son Colonel était encore plus fou qu'il ne le pensait. Au moins, il lui avait remonté le moral. Même si ce même moral en avait pris un coup à cause de lui et de sa bétise.

Mais bon, un Roy Mustang qui ne cassait pas les couilles aux gens n'était pas vraiment un Roy Mustang. Emmerder son monde, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrication. Son "made in Mustang". Sans ça, sa personnalité aurait été très différente. Il était donc impossible à Havoc d'en vouloir à son supérieur pour sa soirée gachée. Et ledit supérieur le savait bien.

Quand Jean eut fini de rire bêtement à une blague tout aussi bête, Roy lui sourit avant d'ajouter le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Vous ne lisez pas le presse peolpe ou quoi ?

- Non...

Là, ce fut Mustang qui se mit à ricaner.

- C'est bien dommage. Vous en apprendriez des choses.

- Sur vous ?

- Voyons, je ne fais pas partie des "peolpe".

- Je croyais pourtant.

- Non merci. Je me vois mal faire de la télé realité.

- Pourtant je vous verrais bien faire le ferme...

Jean se rattrapa juste au dernier moment. Il posa les yeux sur Roy qui continuait de sourit.

- Comme cheval vous voulez dire ?

- Je n'oserais pas, Colonel.

- C'est vrai que je suis un bel étalon.

Instinctivement, Havoc s'éloigna de Mustang sur le bord du trottoir. Il commançait légèrement à lui faire peur. Roy se pris alors un fou-rire.

- Je plaisante !

- Bien... Bien sûr...

Pour plus de sécurité, Jean se leva et prit l'initiative ô combien intelligente de prendre sa voiture pour s'éloigner un maximum du fou qui était venu le "réconforter".

Mais le fou en question n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de laisser partir sa proie aussi facilement. Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte de son véhicule que l'autre l'interpella.

- Attendez, Sous-Lieutenant.

La voilà pris au piège entre son auto et son Colonel, comme le chocolat Milka dans son papier alu.

- Oui, Colonel !

Et ledit Colonel qui rapprochait dangereusement son visage du sien avec un sourire des plus diaboliques agraffé sur le visage. Havoc avala sa salive avec difficulté. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qui si il avait été une groupie enragée, ça ferait bien longtemps que Mustang n'aurait plus sa chemise sur le dos. Mais Jean n'était pas une groupie enragée. Il était vacciné contre cette maladie. Mais plutôt une pauvre victime du système qui ne savait plus où se mettre pour ne plus voir ce maudit sourire et pour ne plus sentir Roy se coller à lui, accessoirement.

Autrement dit, il était dans la merde.

- Dites-moi, Havoc.

- Oui ?

- Vous ne pourriez pas me raccompagner chez moi ?

- Hein ?

Quelle réponse de plus constructives.

- Me ramener chez moi...

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Vous avez foutu en l'air mon rendez-vous et je dois _encore _vous ramener chez vous.

- Ben... Oui !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Vous voulez pas non plus que je vous chante un berceuse pour vous endormir ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ou que je vienne vous soufflez dans les oreilles que vous êtes le meilleur pendant la nuit pour que vous en soyez persuadé le lendemain ?

- Non merci, je sais déjà que je suis le meilleur.

Jean se serait tapé la tête contre un mur si ils n'étaient pas au milieu d'un parking. Il ne pouvait pas non plus abîmer sa voiture. Il tenta de rester calme en face de cet énergumène plus égocentrique que... que... il n'en savait rien. Voilà !

Le blond monta dans sa voiture en laissant Mustang dans le parking. Une bonne âme ou une bonne poire, au choix, viendra sans aucun doute le ramener chez lui. Il lui suffisait de téléphoner à une des dindes qui forment sont harem. Il regarda dans son rétroviseur et pu voir le Colonel qui lui faisait signe de la main, un grand sourire toujours plaqué sur sa figure.

Je sais qu'il n'y a pas assez de Havoc/Riza dans ce chapitre, mais je vais me rattraper.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà déjà le chapitre 3... Je sais que c'est rapide mais puisque je l'ai dans mes documents. Par contre, le quatrième ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Alors... Enjoy ! Et merci pour les reviews.

Lundi matin, QG militaire de Central...

Cain Fuery traversait, comme chaque jour, le couloir qui le menait à son bureau. Il croisa d'abord le Lieutenant Hawkeye et la salua. Cette dernière ne lui répondit même pas. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était toujours un exemple de politesse et de savoir-vivre pour ses collègues, ne manquant jamais de leur dire bonjour ou de leur apprendre les bonnes manières de façon parfois un peu brutale. Mais Riza Hawkeye n'ignorait jamais ceux qui la saluaient. C'était hors de ses principes. Elle n'y aurait même jamais pensé.

L'Adjudant s'interrogea sur la question, planté au milieu du couloir. Il continuait de regarder son Lieutenant de dos. Elle devait sans doute être malade. Ou tracassée sur le sujet Mustang.

Mais lorsque le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc se planta en face d'elle pour lui parler, elle se contenta de le bousculer pour pouvoir passer. Jean en resta pantois. Et Fuery aussi d'ailleurs. Le Lieutenant ne devait vraiment pas aller bien. Le brun salua Havoc en le croisant. Il l'ignora à son tour. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il devait y avoir une épidémie dans les locaux du quartier général, pensa le jeune Adjudant.

L'horloge sonnait midi quand presque tous les militaires se rendèrent dans le réfectoire. Les différentes personnes présentes s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, mangeant avec leurs collègues et amis. Discutant de tout et de rien.

Certains d'entre eux levèrent la tête en remarquant que le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ne s'était pas assis comme chaque fois à côté du Colonel Mustang. Ils ne se posèrent pas longtemps la question. La rumeur d'une épidémie qui aurait touché la jeune femme s'était déjà rependue. Une jeune femme brune alla quand même s'asseoir près de Riza, sur la table où la blonde était seule.

- Bonjour, Lieutenant... Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bonjour Vanesse. Bien sûr. Asseyez-vous !

- Merci... Dites-moi, Lieutenant... Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Entre femmes, on se comprend !

- Et bien... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amie donc il m'est assez difficile de parler de ce genre de chose.

- Un problème de coeur ?

- Ou... Oui... rougit la blonde.

- Je suis la spécialiste des problèmes sentimentaux. Allez-y ! Racontez-moi tout !

- Je suis tombée amoureuse contre mon gré.

- Pardon ?

- Mon Dieu, j'ai honte. Je m'étais promis de ne penser qu'à ma carrière et je suis en train de changer d'objectif.

Vanessa rit un instant devant le regard ébahi de son vis-à-vis.

- Je commence même à penser que je pourrais être heureuse avec un mari et des enfants alors que je ne veux ni mari, ni enfants depuis que je suis adolescente.

- C'est ça votre problème ? Mais il n'y a rien de mal à être amoureuse. C'est même tout le contraire.

- Vous croyez ?

- Il n'y a pas de plus beau sentiment que l'amour entre deux êtres. soupira la jeune femme.

- Mais il n'est pas fait pour moi...

- Ben... Pourquoi ?

- Il ne... Je ne sais pas en fait...

- C'est qui ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Je... Jean Havoc...

Riza devint rouge comme une tomate alors que Vanessa la fixa avec des yeux de poisson en manque d'air. La brune regarda autour d'elles. Personne n'était en vue. Elle pouvait donc continuer.

- Jean Havoc... Mais vous êtes folle !

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir avec lui !

- Mais... Pourquoi cela ?

- Vous ne le savez pas mais...

Elle se pinca les lèvres entre les dents.

- J'ai promis à quelqu'un de n'en parler à personne. Mais je ne peux pas vous laissez comme ça.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous enfin !

- Jean Havoc est Homosexuel !

- QUOI ???

Tous les militaires présents dans le réfectoire la fixèrent. C'était sûr et certain. Cette fois, leur Lieutenant était vraiment malade. Peut-être même pire. Ils retournèrent à leurs assiettes quand la blonde leur lança un regard noir.

- Je vous demande pardon ? répéta t-elle.

- Il est homosexuel, c'est-à-dire qu'il couche avec des hommes et...

- Je sais ce qu'est un homosexuel, merci ! Je veux savoir ce qui vous fait dire cela.

- Et bien...

- Oui !

- Je ne peux pas en parler... J'ai promis.

- Dites-le moi si vous ne voulez pas finir femme de ménage !

La jeune femme se pencha à son oreille pour que personne ne puisse entendre un seul mot de la conversation.

- Jean serait l'amant de Roy Mustang...

- QUOI ???!

Encore une fois, les militaires la regardèrent. Mais le Lieutenant ne les remarqua pas.

- Mais qui vous a dit ça ?

- Roy Mustang lui-même. A l'époque où je sortais encore avec Jean.

Riza ne réfléchit même pas tellement c'était évident. Elle se leva sans donner d'autres explications à l'autre femme et sortit. Vanessa la regarda partir sans un mot, pensant que le Lieutenant pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Un homosexuel ne deviendra jamais hétéro.

La blonde alla dans le bureau du Colonel, décidée à avoir une petite discution avec lui à coup de Beretta. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce n'était pas Roy qui faillit se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Oh... Excusez-moi, Lieutenant-Colonel Hugues !

- Mais... Lieutenant, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- J'attendais le Colonel...

- Il est pas prêt de venir. Il a un rendez-vous.

- Avec qui ?

- Comment ça ? Depuis quand ça vous intéresse ?

- Euh...

- Vous êtes quand même pas amoureuse ?

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Pas la peine de vous exciter. Je disais ça pour rire. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment son genre sans vouloir vous vexer.

- Pardon ?

Il referma la porte derrière lui. La blonde le fixa un instant avant de lui demander des explications sur le comportement du meilleur ami de Maes. Celui-ci lui répondit. Car il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en la jeune femme.

Riza marchait dans les couloirs du quartier général, sans vraiment regarder où elle allait ni même remarquer les gens qu'elle croisait. Ce que lui avait dit Hugues lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle avait une envie incroyable de se venger. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de sa vie. Ca lui aurait presque fait peur de savoir qu'elle pouvait éprouver autant de rancune pour quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait aussi bien. Mais foi d'Hawkeye, Mustang allait lui payer ça d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais la vengeance était un plat qui se mange froid et il se trouvait que Riza était très patiente. Roy Mustang allait le sentir passer. Mais d'abord, lui faire croire qu'il menait la danse pour mieux pouvoir l'avoir.

Et oui, le Lieutenant pouvait se montrer démoniaque quand elle voulait. Elle devait garder ça pour elle pour que son plan ne casse pas. En parler à Jean serait une erreur.

Elle croisa alors Havoc qui semblait totalement perdu. Il se planta en face d'elle, les yeux baissés, le regard triste. Sa cigarette se consumait toute seule, coincée entre ses lèvres. La blonde soupira. Il ressemblait vraiment à un chien battu comme ça. Elle en aurait eu pitié si il ne lui faisait pas pensé à Black Hayate qui venait de faire un bétise.

La jeune femme lui sourit, tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour bien vérifier que personne n'était dans le couloir. Elle attrapa la cigarette qui se trouvait dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis, faisant tomber au passage les cendres qui ne tenaient déjà que par miracle. Tenant la clope au bout de ses doitgs, le bras le long du corps, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

Après ce petit effleurement de lèvres, elle lui sourit de nouveau, lui planta sa cigarette dans la bouche pour ensuite rejoindre d'un pas tout léger léger son bureau sans se retourner.

Il en resta sans voix, sa clope tomba de sa bouche ridiculement ouverte. Il avait l'air de vouloir gober les mouches. Jean la regarda partir, sans bouger d'un poil. Puis se rendit compte de la situation et courut après la blonde déjà loin. Il l'appela, elle ne se retourna pas. Riza entra dans son bureau. Le jeune homme voulu la suivre mais elle cala la porte, ne laissant passer que sa tête.

Havoc voulu lui demander des explications mais elle le coupa en lui collant un main sur sa bouche.

- Sous-Lieutenant... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi le Colonel plutôt que vous, ce serait trop long à expliquer. Je vous demande juste de ne rien dire à Mustang. Dites-vous simplement que je préfère les hommes plus... Grands !

Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

Chapitre un peu plus court mais je ne peux pas continuer dans ce chapitre. Je préfère couper en deux.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4. Merci pour vos reviews... Enjoy !

* * *

Mardi fin d'après-midi, QG militaire de Central...

Roy Mustang regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau. La pile immense de dossiers à côté de lui aurait pu s'écrouler qu'il n'aurait même pas réagit. Il ne réagit d'ailleurs pas quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

- Colonel ?

Mustang se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière, se leva tout aussi vite pour venir se planter en face de son Sous-Lieutenant. Il lui lança un sourire comme seul lui savait les faire.

- Oui, Sous-Lieutenant Havoc ?

- Votre café !

Jean avait en effet une tasse fumante de café dans la main droite et une pile de dossiers finis sous le bras gauche. L'autre homme attrapa la tasse, la posa sur son bureau tout en continuant de sourire. Il lui désigna le tas de papiers que l'autre tenait.

- Vous avez fini votre travail ?

- Euh... Oui.

- Alors vous n'avez plus rien à faire ?

- Non mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Comment avez vous fait pour rentrer chez vous sans voiture samedi soir ? Puisque vous vous cachiez, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous le demander.

- Je ne me cachais pas ! Et puis, c'est une amie à moi qui m'a ramené.

- Une amie, hein ?

- Exactement !

Jean resta là à le fixer. Il n'en croyait évidemment aucun mot. Roy Mustang était un sacré menteur quand il le voulait. Il avait sûrement appelé une pauvre dinde gloussante à forte poitrine qu'il avait un jour emmené chez lui et qu'il avait sans doute promis de rappeler. La pauvre femme devait être toute retournée et heureuse d'entendre la voix du Colonel au téléphone. Elle devait avoir perdu espoir de le revoir un jour.

Cet homme n'avait vraiment aucun scrupule à manipuler une jeune femme naive.

Havoc soupira. Il décida de laisser tomber. Il vaut mieux laisser croire à Mustang qu'il a gagné plutôt que de se lancer dans une discution sans fin avec lui.

- Excusez-moi de vous arrachez ainsi à vos pensées mais... Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Vous êtes libre ce soir ?

- PARDON ?!

Cette fois, c'était certain. Le Colonel aussi avait été touché par cette épidémie. Tout comme Riza. Cain avait raison...

- Euh... Et bien...

Malheureusement pour lui, Jean ne savait pas mentir. Il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça.

- Oui...

- Bien !

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Mustang continuait de sourire. Jean aurait voulu lui donner un coup de poing dans la tronche pour qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être une proie face à son chasseur.

Roy reprit enfin la parole, coupant ainsi l'atmosphère tendue.

- Bien entendu, je ne vous invite pas au restaurant comme si j'invitais une jolie femme. Je pensais plutôt vous inviter chez moi pour une partie de poker avec d'autres amis.

Le Sous-Lieutenant se sentit soulagé. Une partie de poker entre hommes était tout sauf un rendez-vous galant. C'était une soirée _virile _où ils pourraient boire de la bière et lancer quelques jurons sans qu'aucune femme ne les dérange. Une soirée entre mecs.

Magnifique !

Alors il accepta. Mustang arrêta enfin de sourire pour le plus grand bonheur de Jean. Ce dernier reprit place dans son fauteil, amenant la tasse à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée.

Havoc laissa son Colonel seul, il ne voulait pas recevoir une pile de dossiers sur la tête. Et alla directement dans le bureau d'Hawkeye.

Il hésita longtemps, devant la porte, la poignée en main. Il n'eut pas besoin de se décider, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Enfin, Riza ouvrit la porte plutôt.

- Jean...

- Euh...

Le Lieutenant le regarda un moment. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il voulait. Il se contanta de la poussée dans la pièce.

- Mais... Jean, Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je voudrais savoir ce que ça veut dire tout ça.

- Quoi, tout ça ?

- Vous m'embrassez et ensuite vous m'évitez. Vous êtes de mèche avec Mustang ?

- Non... Bien sûr que non... Vous me faites confiance ?

- Je crois... Oui !

- Alors faites comme si il n'y avait rien entre nous. Je ne vous ignore pas. Je fais comme d'habitude, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui. Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous comprendrez bien vite mais je ne peux encore rien vous dire.

- Okay. Pourriez vous juste me rendre un service ?

- Je vous écoute !

- Si on se tutoyait lorsque nous sommes seuls ?

- Bien, Jean... Je compte sur toi ! Maintenant dehors. Que je ne te vois plus dans mon bureau.

Havoc sortit en riant. La blonde le poussa dehors avant de lui donner un léger coup de pied pour qu'il se taise. Il ne retourna même pas dans son bureau. Sa journée était finie et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Retourner chez lui. Et ne plus en resortir. Plus jamais ! Enfin si... Il devait resortir dans quelques heures pour se rendre chez le Colonel.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Il frappa à la porte de la maison de Mustang. Ce dernier lui ouvrit, tout sourire.

- Entrez donc, Sous-Lieutenant.

Havoc hésita. Il le sentait mal ce coup-là mais il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il devait entrer.

Il enleva son manteau avec des gestes lents. Il en avait déjà marre alors que ça n'avait pas encore commencé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Jean s'installa dans le canapé que Roy lui avait montré. La maison était simple, pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Mais ce qui le turlupinait, c'était l'ambiance. Il pouvait remarqué que la maison avait été nettoyée. Des bougies étaient installées un peu partout, les lampes n'étaient pas allumées ce qui donnait un lumière tamisée, et il lui semblait que du feu craquait dans la cheminée. On n'était pourtant pas en hiver.

Roy entra dans la pièce, une bouteille et deux verres en mains. Il s'assit à côté de Jean à une distance peu raisonnable. Le blond se recula instinctivement mais au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait, le brun avancait.

A force de reculer, Jean avait fini par atteindre le bord du canapé. Mais préféra tomber les fesses sur le sol. C'était toujours mieux que de se retrouver avec un Colonel, on ne peut plus étrange, collé à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le Sous-Lieutenant se releva et fit face à Roy.

- Ca ne va pas, Sous-Lieutenant ?

- Où... Où sont les autres ?

- Quels autres ?

- Les autres... Ceux qui doivent jouer avec nous.

- Voyez-vous, Sous-Lieutenant, je préfère jouer seul avec vous.

- PARDON ?!

- Vous avez très bien compris.

- Euh...

Mustang haussa un sourcil avant de sourire de façon peu orthodoxe. Le blond traversa la salon comme une fusée, prit sa veste puis sortit de la maison pour récupérer sa voiture et rentrer chez lui avant de se faire agresser physiquement pour ne pas dire autre chose.

Le brun soupira dans son canapé. Il avait peut-être été un peu vite. Il rit en y repensant. Ca ne faisait rien. Ca ne changeait rien à ses plans. Le petit Sous-Lieutenant lui tombera bientôt dans les bras. Il ne s'appelait pas Roy Mustang pour rien.

Le lendemain, Jean rasait les murs du quartier général. Il regardait dans tous les couloirs, évitait de rester trop longtemps au même endroit, visitait chaque pièce avant de s'y installer.

Il entra dans son bureau, regarda sous sa table de travail, dans les armoires, sous les bureaux des autres, même derrière la porte. Personne. Roy ne s'était pas caché. Il soupira de soulagement. Mais il devait bien avouer que de rester seul dans son bureau en sachant que Roy n'était pas loin lui foutait les jetons.

Le blond sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Riza passa sa tête par la porte.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Jean ?

- Non... Enfin...

Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je t'ai dit que ça allait.

- Mais bien sûr !

Hawkeye contourna le bureau pour être en face de Jean.

- Maintenant, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ou je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser la manière forte.

- D'accord, d'accord mais range immédiatement ce revolver.

- J'écoute ! ordonna t'elle en croisant les bras.

- C'est le Colonel.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était pas possible. Cet abruti de Mustang allait continuer à les emmerder encore longtemps ?

- Et... Disons qu'il m'a fait du... Rentre-dedans.

- Du QUOI ?

- En gros, il m'a fait une proposition sous forme de sous-entendu.

- T'es sûr de ça ?

- Non, je l'ai inventé. A ton avis ?

- Bon...

Riza passa une main sur son visage. Trop, c'était trop.

- Réunion spéciale. Je vais chercher le Lieutenant-Colonel !

- Pourquoi faire ?

Elle ne repondit pas à la question et se dirigea vers le bureau de Maes.

* * *

Ouah ! Je suis productive en ce moment. Je dois être malade ! 


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Riza entra dans le bureau du Lieutenant-Colonel Hugues après avoir frappé. Maes la dévisagea un moment puis sourit.

- Alors comme ça, Roy est passé à l'attaque ?!

- Ca n'a rien de drôle, Lieutenant-Colonel.

- Pourtant je trouve ça marrant.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Réunion d'urgence dans mon bureau. Maintenant !

Elle referma la porte derrière elle en la claquant. Elle n'était pas de bon humeur ou Roy l'emmerdait vraiment à ce point ? Maes sourit de plus belle en pensant aux éventuels coups fourrés que devait avoir préparé Mustang pour attirer Havoc. Il aurait aimé être là. Rien que pour rigoler un peu. Il se leva en vitesse de son fauteil. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il rate une miette du spectacle.

Le Lieutenant-Colonel entra à son tour dans le bureau de l'équipe de Mustang. Hawkeye faisait les cents pas en tournant en rond dans la pièce, tandis que Jean fumait clope sur clope, assis devant son bureau.

- Lieutenant-Colonel Hugues ! Le Colonel a péter un cable.

- Il a fait quoi au juste ?

- Il m'a fait du rentre-dedans.

Le pauvre blond avait vraiment l'air traumatiser. Il se tenait la tête, le visage caché par les dossiers sur la table de travail.

- Il a invité Jean chez lui sous un faux prétexte et ainsi pouvoir lui sauter dessus.

- Et vous êtes jalouse ?

- J'exige avoir tous les droits sur MON homme !

- Faites attention à vous, Sous-Lieutenant... Cette femme est un mante religieuse.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien.

- Je disais donc, je voulais me venger du Colonel seule mais je ne peux pas laisser Jean dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir, Lieutenant-Colonel.

- Pour parler de notre discussion de l'autre jour ?

- Oui.

- Quelle discussion ?

- L'autre jour, alors que je doutais encore de mes sentiments pour toi et du fait que tu sois homosexuel, le Lieutenant-Colonel est venu me parler du Colonel.

- QUOI ? T'as cru que j'étais gay ?

- C'est Vanesse qui me l'a dit.

- Vanessa ? Mon ex ?

- Oui.

- Elle pensait que j'étais gay. Pas étonnant qu'elle m'a jetté alors.

- C'est bien ça le problème.

- Quoi ? Vanessa ?

- Non, le fait que Roy ait dit à Vanessa que tu étais gay et que tu sortais avec lui.

- HEIN ?

- Ce que le Lieutenant essaye de vous expliquer, Sous-Lieutenant, c'est que le Colonel a fait croire à votre copine que vous étiez gay pour qu'elle vous plaque. Et il a récemment essayé de foutre la merde entre vous et Hawkeye.

Havoc était tellement dans ce que lui disait Maes qu'il en avait oublié sa cigarette donc les cendres pendaient tristement.

- Et ?

- Le Colonel a fait tout ça uniquement parce qu'il est amoureux de vous.

On entendit un grand bruit à l'étage en dessous du bureau. Mais personne ne s'en formalisa. Par contre, dans le bureau. Lieu où Jean venait de tomber dans les pommes, Hawkeye se jetta sur lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien.

- Jean ? Ca va ?

- Oui... Je crois.

Maes riait, accoudé à un des bureaux de la salle. La jeune femme aida le Sous-Lieutenant à se relever.

- Lieutenant-Colonel, ce n'est pas drôle ! Il faut lui donner une leçon.

- Oui, vous avez raison. continua Hugues en riant toujours.

- Alors je pensais à... Un peu de manipulation.

Hawkeye fit son plus beau sourire de sadique jusqu'ici insoupçonné. Jean écarquilla les yeux. Sa Riza devenait folle.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour ça, Jean.

- Euuuuh... Je suis pas sûr de vouloir.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- C'est pas ça mais... Bon, d'accord. Je ferais ce que tu voudras.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas me faire confiance. Tu vas faire semblant d'être attiré par Roy.

- QUOI ?

- Je ne te demande pas de lui rouler des pelles. Juste de jouer avec lui et de lui faire croire que tu es d'accord.

- Mais...

- Il ne te touchera même pas !

Maes observait la scène avec amusement.

- Tu vas jouer au gay pendant quelques temps.

- Hors de question.

- Tu m'as promis !

- J'aurais pas dû.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me faire confiance.

- Je veux pas !

- Bon, je vais sortir les grands moyens.

La blonde sortit nonchalamment son Beretta.

- Ca va ! Range ça tout de suite... Je vais le faire.

- Bien ! Et vous, Lieutenant-Colonel.

- Oui.

- Vous allez discuter avec le Colonel et lui dire que Jean est venu vous parler de lui mais que je ne suis pas au courant.

- Et ?

- Vous allez lui faire croire que Jean est venu vous demandez si il était sérieux et si Jean pouvait répondre à ses avances.

- QUOI ?

- Jean !

- Maieuh...

- Vous n'avez qu'à inventer une conversation entre vous et Jaen sur lui.

- Et pourquoi je mentirais à mon meilleur ami ?

- Car si vous ne le faites pas, votre petit secret rique de faire le tour du QG. Ce serait dommage. Non ?

- Okay... Je suis dans le coup.

La blonde était arrivé, en usant d'excellents arguments, à faire accepter aux deux hommes ses conditions. La chasse au Mustang était enfin ouverte. Et il allait voir qu'il ne fallait pas chercher des noises au Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Havoc avait enfilé un Jeans serant et une chemise blanche. Pour une fois, il ne s'était pas préparer pour un rendez-vous. Et encore moins pour un rendez-vous avec une femme. Durant l'après-midi, Maes avait discuter avec Roy. Tout se passait comme prévu. Le blond allait donc pouvoir se rendre chez sa cible sans problème.

Il souffla un coup avant de frapper à la porte. Mustang lui ouvrit. Apparement, il venait de prendre sa douche. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et ses vêtements avaient été mis rapidement et sans soin.

Jean lui sourit.

- Bonsoir, Colonel...

- Bonsoir.

- Je peux entrer ?

Le brun sourit à son tour.

- Mais bien sûr.

Il se poussa pour laisser entrer l'autre homme. Havoc souffla une dernière fois dans son dos.

La soirée allait être longue...

* * *

Pas vraiment d'action pour ce chapitre. Un peu court aussi mais encore une fois, je peux pas couper en plein milieu. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6... Vous vous en doutiez un peu mais bon...

Roy s'excusa et alla se changer dans la salle de bain, laissant Jean prendre place dans le grand canapé de cuir noir au milieu du salon. Le blond regarda autour de lui. La maison était propre, comme l'autre jour. Le Colonel devait être plus propre chez lui qu'au bureau. Par contre, le feu était éteint. Jean haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer. Il fallait qu'il l'aime vraiment sa Riza pour avoir accepté de faire du charme à un homme qui était en plus son supérieur. Ou alors c'était à cause du Beretta. Mais Havoc préférait croire en son amour qu'en l'arme à feu.

Le brun entra à son tour dans le salon. Encore une fois avec une bouteille et deux verres dans les mains.

Il prit également place dans le canapé, à une distance raisonnable de l'autre homme. Il lui montra la bouteille de vin rouge.

- Je vous sers un verre ?

- Volontier.

Ils burent silencieusement tous les deux pendant quelques temps. Puis Roy prit enfin la parole, brisant ainsi ce silence qui mettait le jeune Sous-Lieutenant mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes venu me rendre visite pour quoi ?

Allez Jean, il était temps de sortir le grand jeu.

- Voyez-vous, Colonel. Je me posais des questions à votre sujet.

- Quel genre ?

- Je me demandais si vous étiez vraiment un homme sérieux.

- Et ?

- J'ai été en parler à votre meilleur ami.

- En effet, Maes est venu me le dire.

- Il m'a répondu que vous étiez un homme de confiance.

- Il a raison.

- Alors je pensais vous donner ma confiance.

Le blond lui sourit en lui lançant quelques oeillades discrètes. Il n'était pas très porté sur le drague. Et encore moins avec un homme. Mais Roy était tellement aux anges qu'il aurait trouvé cela merveilleux même si Jean l'avait dragué comme un gosse sans expérience.

- Vous avez bien fait.

- Je trouve aussi.

Mustang posa son verre sur la table avant de se pencher vers le Sous-Lieutenant. Il passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis et l'autre sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Le brun tenta alors de l'embrasser mais Jean posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Vous allez un peu trop vite pour moi, Colonel.

Le blond avait garder la même assurance dans sa voix même si il était mort de trouille.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne voudrais pas brûler les étapes.

- Brûler est ce que je fais de mieux. (notez le jeu de mots pourri de l'auteur. Honte à moi !)

- Non... Je préfère prendre mon temps.

Havoc se leva doucement et fit un bisou sur la joue du brun qui rougit légèrement. Là, il jouait avec le feu (le retour du jeu de mots à deux sous XD), il devra faire attention à l'avenir. Ce serait bête de se faire violer dans un des bureaux du QG.

Le blond sortit de la maison pour enfin rentrer chez lui. Il voyait déjà venir Hawkeye lui demander les détails de la soirée le lendemain matin.

Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit en le voyant arriver le matin, la tête dans le cul, le cul dans le brouillard (merci à Tryo). Il n'avait pas encore bu son café. Alors un peu de patience ne fera pas de mal à son amie.

Après avoir fait un petit tour du côté de la machine à café, Jean se retrouva dans le bureau avec le Lieutenant.

- Alors ?

- Il a marché.

- Il a essayé de t'embrasser ?

- Oui mais je l'ai gentiment répoussé. Histoire de le faire languir.

- Bien.

- C'est ce que tu voulais ?

- Il faut qu'il croive qu'il a des chances avec toi.

- Ca, c'est fait.

- Mais aussi que tu le fasses tournée en bourique et qu'il ne lache pas prise.

- C'est fait. Il ne lachera rien.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr !

- Il faut qu'il ait l'impression de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi.

- Je pense que c'est ce que je lui ai fait comprendre.

- Il faut qu'il devienne fou de toi, qu'il t'aime à en crever.

- Tu me fais peur !

- Je sais.

La réponse avait été donné avec le plus grand sérieux possible. Riza ne rigolait vraiment pas.

- Je vais demander au Lieutenant-Colonel d'aller chercher des informations.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir comment mieux le manipuler.

Jean lui répondit positivement. Il n'avait, lui aussi, pas encore pardonné au Colonel d'avoir essayé de le séparer de Riza. Et encore moins d'avoir dit à Vanessa qu'il était gay. Et qu'il sortait avec lui, accessoirement.

Mais apparement, la rancune du Lieutenant était encore plus tenace.

Il allait devoir prendre sur lui et continuer de "draguer" le Colonel pour que leur plan ne rate pas.

Riza retourna travailler. Il ne fallait pas que Roy la voit parler avec Havoc. C'était peut-être le Colonel Mustang mais il n'était pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air.

La blonde ne lui aurait jamais avoué mais en ce tout qui concernait ses conquêtes, le brun était plutôt malin. Il était du genre à espionner Havoc sans aucun remord ni aucune gêne.

Et pour ça, elle devait l'avouer, elle n'était pas tranquille. Le fait que Mustang tourne autour de son homme la dérangeait. Mais cette histoire ne durera pas des mois. Donc, ça sera vite réglé.

Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Comme si les pensées de Riza lui était parvenue, Roy s'était permi une petite balade dans les locaux du quartier général. Il passa sa tête par la porte du bureau de son équipe.

- Sous-Lieutenant ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc n'est pas là Colonel.

- Il est où ?

- Allez savoir. Parti fumé !

- Il fume dans le bureau d'habitude.

- Ben... On sait pas.

Roy sembla réfléchir une seconde, puis sourit.

- Merci quand même, Adjudant Fuery.

- De rien... Colonel.

Cain n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que le brun était déjà parti.

Roy traversa les couloirs presque en courant. Il regardait dans plusieurs pièces en passant, et tomba enfin sur celle qui l'intéressait. Il entra dans ladite pièce avant de la refermer sans faire de bruit, tournant la clé laissée dans la serrure.

Il sourit en remarquant le spectacle au combien passionnant qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Havoc était penché, la tête plongée dans une boite contenant des vieux dossiers sans importance empilés dans cette pièce pleine d'archives. Il s'approcha toujours sans faire de bruit.

- Très jolie vue, Sous-Lieutenant !

En reconnaissant la voix derrière lui, le blond se leva en sursautant.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'attendiez ? Avouez !

- Euh... Et bien...

Mustang continuait d'avancer en souriant. Un sourire peu orthodoxe qui faisait légèrement peur au Sous-Lieutenant.

Voilààààààààààààààà ! Chapitre 6 fini.

Comment ça j'aime bien traumatiser Jean et le mettre dans des situations impossibles ? Oui, j'avoue. J'adore ça. XD Je vous laisse avec l'horrible sentiment de voir se couper le chapitre au moment intéressant. Je sais, je suis sadique.

Et puis, j'ai mal au doooooos. C'est pas facile d'écrire quand y a le chat qui squatte la chaise et que vous êtes obligé de vous asseoir sur le bord de ladite chaise pour pas le réveillé. Mais non, je peux pas la réveiller, la pauvre. Elle va m'en vouloir après.

J'ai juste une revendication à faire. Je commence à manqué légèrement de motivation pour cette fic. Je trouve que je ne reçois pas assez de reviews par rapport au nombre de chapitres que j'ai écrit. Alors, je suis pas sûre d'écrire la suite. Sauf si je reçois suffisamment de reviews. Alors là, ma motivation va revenir. Car il n'y a rien qui me motive plus qu'une review.

Je remercie naturellement celles qui m'en envoyent pour chaque chapitre ou presque. Je parle bien sûr de Dragonna, Astate et Serleena. Merci les filles !

Alors si vous voulez la suite, faudra me remotiver.

Merci de votre compréhension.

A plus !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7... Vous l'attendiez pas si tôt je parie. J'ai eu de bonnes reviews pour le dernier alors je vais quand même poster celui-là. En fait, c'est Darkan qui m'a soudoyé. Ou plutôt menacé. Elle voulait prendre mon Kimblee si j'écrivais pas la suite alors j'ai pas eu le choix.

XD

* * *

Jean écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Vous m'attendiez...

En disant cela, Roy s'était sensiblement approché de l'autre homme. Son sourire toujours agraffé sur le visage. Malgré le fait que son vis-à-vis paraissait plus que surpris et stressé, il continuait d'avancer comme si de rien n'était.

Le blond se colla à l'armoire derrière lui un maximum pour s'éloigner le plus possible du Colonel, en vain. Ce dernier avait décidé de ne plus laisser partir sa proie.

- Ne vous faites pas désirer, Sous-Lieutenant...

- Nyé ?

Réponse très instructive, vous noterez.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de vous enfuir, je ne vous laisserez pas filer entre mes doigts.

Disant cela, il passa ses doigts gantés dans quelques mèches blondes. Instinctivement, Havoc recula en poussant un petit cri d'adolescente apeurée.

- Voyons ! Un peu de tenue, Sous-Lieutenant.

Le blond secoua négativement la tête comme une furie.

- Arrêtez de me regardez comme ça. On dirait une fan de roman à l'eau de rose devant Eiri Yuki. (Yuki est tellement connu qu'il vend même des romans à Amestris. Laissez tomber, trip perso.)

Roy rêvait bien entendu, déformant légèrement la réalité. Jean ne le regardait pas avec une expression d'admiration mais plutôt de peur totale.

- Nous savons tous les deux que c'est ce que vous voulez.

- N... Non... Je... Euh...

- Comme c'est mignon, il est tout intimidé.

Intimidé ? A la suite de ce mot, Havoc se rappela ce que lui avait dit Riza. Ne jamais laisser Mustang prendre le dessus. Quoiqu'il arrive. Le blond se resaisit au dernier moment. Juste avant que l'homme en face de lui ne décidé d'approcher son visage du sien d'un peu trop près.

- Pas du tout, dit-il en reprenant d'un coup son assurance.

- C'est juste que, contrairement à vous, je ne passe pas mon temps de travail à draguer ou à sauter sur le premier venu.

Le Colonel avait arrêté sa progression pour pouvoir écouter l'autre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit après la remarque de Jean. Lui faisant une tête de poisson en manque d'air avec ses yeux exhorbités.

- Je vous laisse maintenant, j'ai du travail.

Le Sous-Lieutenant passa à côté de Roy, lui laissant juste une petite tape sur les fesses en passant puis referma la porte derrière lui. Le blond s'adossa contre la porte en question, reprenant son souffle, avant de courir comme un dératé à travers les couloirs pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son agresseur.

Riza le vit passé de la porte ouverte de son bureau. Elle laissa son dossier en cours pour aller voir ce qu'avait son homme pour courir comme ça.

Elle ne le trouva que vingt minutes plus tard. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage caché dans ses bras, un nuage noir au-dessus de la tête. (oui, cette image-là... Vous voyez ?)

Avec la toute délicatesse dont elle était capable, elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, caressant ses cheveux en un geste doux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle colla son visage contre les cheveux blonds de l'homme, continuant de passer sa main dedans.

- Mustang...

- Quoi ? Mustang ?

- J'ai écouté ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai tenu tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Je ne suis qu'une victime !

- Jean !

- Là-bas... Archives... Traumatisme pour les dix prochaines générations...

- Pas à ce point-là quand même.

- Il m'a regardé avec ses yeux de psychopathe et son sourire de pervers.

- Et ?

- Je ne veux plus y retourner !

- Il t'a coincé dans la salle des archives...

Havoc ne répondit rien. Le Lieutenant passa son bras derrière le dos du blond et le serra contre elle. Il leva la tête et vint se nicher dans le cou de la jeune femme.

- Ca va aller...

- J'espère.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons bientôt mettre notre plan a exécution.

Ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, san bouger, plusieurs minutes avant que la blonde ne se lève pour retourner travailler. Jean la suivit. Lui aussi avait du travail.

Mustang regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, caché à moitié par sa main sur laquel il était reposé. Il ne bougea pas en entendant un soupir émaner de quelqu'un dans son bureau mais releva la tête au petit clic que fit le Beretta d'Hawkeye.

- Oui, Lieutenant ?!

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger dans votre rêve diurne mais vous avez des dossiers à terminer avant ce soir.

- Les dossiers peuvent attendre.

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Moi non plus.

Le brun soupira puis retourna à sa fenêtre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est tout le contraire. Tout va à merveille.

- J'en suis heureuse pour vous mais finir son travail ça aussi c'est merveilleux.

- Finir le travail ?

- Oui.

- Bonne idée.

Il fixa la jeune femme.

- Savez-vous où est Havoc ?

- Non.

- ...

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai un travail à finir avec lui.

- Un travail ?

- Oui, un travail.

Il se leva d'un bond et traversa les couloirs, lui aussi avec une rapidité inconnue chez lui et qu'il était loin de montrer lors de son travail au sein de l'armée.

La blonde sourit dans le bureau de son supérieur. C'était vrai que Roy Mustang ne lachait jamais sa proie. Maintenant, elle devait aller sauver Jean.

* * *

Voilà. Darkan, t'es contente ? Maintenant rend-moi mon Kim que tu as gardé en otage. J'en ai besoin... TT

J'espère que mon septième (quoi ? Déjà ?) chapitre vous a plu. C'est difficile d'écrire en étude quand le pion vient lire au dessus de votre épaule en vous souriant bizarrement. Ca fait même très peur quand il vous dit qu'il trouve ça chouette.

Je suis entourée de fous. Oui, je sais, je suis folle aussi. Et alors ? Tout le monde à des qualités, que je sache.

Encore une fois, merci à Dragonna, Serleena, Lara Timquogni et Astate pour les reviews qu'elles m'ont laissé pour le chapitre 6. Merci les filles ! Mais je leur ai déjà répondu donc elles le savent.

Et pis, c'est comme pour la dernière fois hein. Des reviews et le chapitre 8 bientôt. Sinon, j'écris plus. Et Darkan n'y pourra rien parce que je vais planqué mon Kim, na.

Chuis qu'une sale gosse en fait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 ! Alors ne touche pas à Kim, Darkan ! TTTT

* * *

Riza avançait d'un pas rapide vers son bureau. Elle regarda à l'intérieur. Personne. Elle continua de marcher, toujours aussi vite. Cherchant et regardant dans toutes les pièces l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Roy et Jean.

Au bout du compte, elle ne les avait pas trouvé.

La blonde commençait légèrement à paniquer. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment que Jean se ramène près d'elle en lui annonçant qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Pour une raison quelconque. Avec Mustang, on ne savait jamais. Il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi. Hawkeye ne voulait même pas imaginer.

A force de chercher pendant des heures, elle en avait oublié son travail de la journée. Regardant une dernière fois autour d'elle, elle ne vit personne. Elle fit donc demi-tour pour retourner à son bureau où l'attendaient les dossiers du jour. Qu'elle n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé.

Roy était assis à côté de son subordonné. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Havoc écarquilla les yeux. C'en était trop pour lui. Le voilà en train de faire un câlin au Colonel. Il rougit furieusement en y pensant. Non, pas ce genre de câlin. En fait, le brun l'avait suivit jusqu'ici. Dans cette salle d'archives. Décidément, il aimait bien les salles d'archives.

Fallait bien qu'il cherche ce maudit dossier.

Bon, passons...

Mustang leva le visage vers son vis-à-vis.

- Tu sais, Havoc...

- Oui, Colonel ?

- Tutoie-moi.

Le blond repensa à la fois où il avait demandé à Riza si ils pouvaient se tutoyer en privé.

- Je ne peux pas, Colonel.

- Juste quand on est tous les deux.

- Bien.

- Je... J'avais quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime, Havoc.

Si il n'était pas en aussi mauvaise posture, Jean aurait prit ses jambes à son cou. Il ne cessait de se dire que ce n'était pas vrai, que ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui. Pourquoi le Colonel n'était-il pas tombé amoureux de Breda ? (quelle question ! A ton avis ?)

- Je ne mettais pas sentit aussi bien avec quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps.

- Ah ?

- Depuis qu'il est mort en fait.

- Qui ça ?

Le brun ne dit rien.

- Vous ne... Enfin... Tu... Je...

- Je comprendrais si tu ne ressens pas la même chose mais dis-le moi.

- Je...

Jean se rappela encore une fois des paroles de Riza. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une si belle occasion de faire tourner Mustang en bourrique. (XD... Toujours et encore les jeux de mots pourris)

- Oui, je crois que moi aussi, Colonel.

Il lui sourit faiblement.

- Okay.

Roy se remit debout puis se pencha vers Havoc, toujours assis.

- Quoi ?

- Un bisou.

- Euh...

Y avait comme intérêt à ce que Riza ne soit pas jalouse après. Il faisait ça pour elle après tout.

Le blond se laissa embrasser par le Colonel. Il s'attendait à se faire arracher les amygdales mais il n'en fut rien. Le brun avait même été plutôt doux. Mustang aurait-il des qualités ?

Roy laissa Jean à ses dossiers et partit voir son ami Maes Hugues dans son bureau. Il frappa à la porte puis entra sans attendre de réponse.

- Maes... Tu sais quoi ?

- Ma fifille est la plus jolie de toutes ? Ca, je le savais depuis longtemps.

- Mais non, abruti !

- Quoi alors ?

- Je suis amoureux !

- Tu m'avais déjà dit ça à Ishbal et tu ne t'en es que très difficilement remis.

- Oui mais...

- Oui mais quoi ? Putain, Roy. Si à chaque fois que tu tombes amoureux, tu finis par avoir envie de crever, tu ne vas jamais t'en sortir.

- Qui est-ce qui te dit que je vais finir par souffrir avec Jean ?

- Crois-moi ou pas, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Hugues avait beau être dans le plan de Riza, il avait déjà vu son ami pleurer après une relation de ce genre et il ne voulait pas le consoler de nouveau comme après la guerre d'Ishbal.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus tout dire. Donc, il supposait.

- Mais à Ishbal, c'était différent.

- Deux hommes bien différents, je l'admet. Mais être amoureux de l'un ou de l'autre ne change rien.

- Si ! Havoc ne finira pas par crever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Une balle perdue est vite arrivée.

- Pas en temps de paix.

- Temps de paix ? J'y crois pas moi. On va pas tarder à se faire avoir avec leur grandes idées à la con. Tout comme au temps d'avant Ishbal.

- Mais Jean ne mourira jamais comme lui.

Le Lieutenant-Colonel ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

- Roy...

- Jean n'est pas comme lui.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- ...

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui...

Hugues sourit tristement. Il était toujours du côté de son ami mais ça lui faisait bizarre de savoir ce dernier avec un homme.

- Je suis content pour toi mais...

- Quoi ?

- Si tu épouses un homme...

- Oui ?

- Comment je vais faire pour être parrain moi ?

- Roh, Maes !

Maes se mit à rire. Roy boudait das un coin.

- Je plaisante. Mais, ta tête me fait trop marrer.

- Merci, trop aimable.

- C'est vrai !

Riza entra à son tour dans le bureau du Lieutenant-Colonel Hugues. Elle toisa Mustang du regard.

- Colonel ? Vous étiez où ?

- Et bien...

- Je vous ai chercher partout.

- ...

- Et vos dossiers ?

- Je vais les signer.

Notez que Hawkeye avait sortit le Beretta.

Quand Roy fut sorti, la blonde tourna les yeux vers Maes qui regardait ses chaussures d'un air innocent.

- Alors ? Il a marché ?

- Il est accros à votre homme, Lieutenant. Si j'étais vous, je ferais attention.

- Je fais attention, je connais la bête !

Le Lieutenant était rassurée. D'un côté, Jean n'était pas caché dans un coin, en proie à un traumatisme sans nom et d'un autre côté, Mustang se laissait manipuler sans rien dire.

Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

* * *

Voilà ! Fin !!!

Non, je plaisante. Encore quelques chapitres.

T'es contente Darkan ? T'as intérêt... TT

Mais c'est évident que c'est un jeu d'enfant quand on fait rien. C'est Jean qui se fait avoir, le pigeon. C'est lui qui fait tout.

Je vous remercie les filles pour vos reviews. Ca me fait super plaisir. Mais je vais envoyer ce chapitre maintenant car ce serait bête de le laisser dans mes documents. Et puis je vais me faire tuer par Darkan sinon. Quoiqu'elle l'a pas encore demandé...

Bon, a plus !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 ! Et oui, j'avance. J'ai reçu bien assez de menace comme ça. La personne se reconnaitra. N'est-ce pas Darkan ? TT

* * *

- Jean ? 

Riza, en peignoir, fixa avec un regard interrogateur son homme juste en face d'elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui qui ait sonné à sa porte à une heure aussi tardive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La blonde regarda dans la rue pour être sûre que Mustang n'était pas dans le coin.

- Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'as pas suivit ?

- J'ai un gros problème de conscience.

- Pardon !

Hawkeye laissa entrer le blond pour qu'il lui explique son problème. Ce dernier s'installa dans le canapé, en attendant que le Lieutenant revienne de la cuisine. La jeune femme s'installa dans le fauteil en face de lui en lui tendant une tasse de café.

- Alors... Explique-moi.

- Il m'a dit qu'il... M'aimait.

- Roy ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Déjà ça, ça m'a choqué mais ensuite il m'a embrassé et...

- QUOI ?!

- Tu veux lui faire croire jusqu'au bout ou pas ?

- Oui mais de là à aller jusqu'à embrasser mon petit ami.

- Tu es jalouse ? Ne t'en fais pas, je n'aime pas les hommes. (réaction de l'auteur: POURQUOIIIIIIIII ? )

- Heureusement !

- Mais il embrasse très bien.

Riza écarquilla les yeux.

- Et c'est là qu'est le problème...

- MON DIEU ! Tu vires gay !

- Mais non enfin !

- Alors ? Il est où le problème ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi !

- On y est presque Jean... Ca ne sera que passager si il souffre. Et je dis bien si !

- Mais...

- Si il t'a dit qu'il t'aime, c'est uniquement pour te mettre dans son lit.

- Tu crois ?

- Je le connais. Il n'a jamais et n'éprouvera jamais de sentiments de ce genre.

- Je...

Havoc soupira.

- Tu comprends ?

- Oui, j'avais oublié que nous parlions de Roy Mustang.

Hawkeye lui sourit doucement. Elle se leva puis lui tendit la main.

- Il est trop tard pour que tu rentres chez toi.

- C'est une invitation ?

- Disons que j'en ai assez d'être seule dans ce grand lit.

- Seulement dans le lit ?

Elle resta un moment interdit, regardant Jean qui lui lançait un sourire taquin. La blonde mit la main que ne tentait pas Havoc devant sa bouche avant de se prendre un fou-rire et de devenir rouge comme une tomate. Havoc se leva à son tour pour enlacer tendrement la femme qu'il aimait. Ils restèrent dans le silence un instant. La tête de Riza contre le torse de son amoureux. La blonde brisa le silence après quelques minutes.

- Il est comment ton appartement ?

- C'est une cage à lapin.

- Une cage à lapin ?

- Je dors dedans mais y a pas de place pour autre chose.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Il est un peu petit mais y a rien d'autre alors je m'en contente.

Hawkeye rougit un peu, cachant sa gêne contre la poitrine de Jean.

- Justement mon appartement est trop grand pour moi toute seule alors...

- Attend ! Tu veux m'inviter à vivre ici... Avec toi ?

- Et bien, je n'ai jamais fait que de penser à mon travail et j'aimerais un peu penser à moi et à ma vie maintenant.

Havoc prit le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts et porta ses lèvres aux siennes.

- Je sais que c'est un peu rapide mais je n'ai plus envie d'attendre.

- Moi non plus.

Ils se sourirent et montèrent à l'étage toujours en se tenant la main.

Le lendemain matin, Riza chantait en consultant des dossiers dans son bureau. Cain sourit et lui fit remarqué qu'elle était de bon humeur aujourd'hui.

- Mais je suis toujours de bonne humeur, Fuery !

- D'un peu plus bonne humeur que les autres jours alors.

- C'est vrai ça. Vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour Colonel.

Mustang entra dans la bureau en compagnie de Falman avec lequel il revenait d'une "promenade" en ville.

- Vous rayonnez même.

- Vos dossiers vous attendent Colonel !

- Est-ce que vous vous seriez trouvé un petit jeune dans le coin avec lequel vous auriez passé une nuit douce ?

- Que voulez vous dire par-là ?

- Une femme est toujours de bonne humeur après avoir couché.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, mon Colonel.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye a belle et bien une vie sexuelle après tout.

Il se mit à rire tout seul au milieu du bureau de ses subordonnés.

- Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, mon Colonel, je vous emmerde.

Devant l'expression sérieuse de son Lieutenant, Roy arrêta net de rire, prit ses dossiers et retourna dans son bureau en ralant. Il croisa Jean qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il lui lança un sourire séducteur "made in Mustang" en continuant sa route.

Le blond entra finalement dans son bureau pour enfin travailler. Il sourit à Riza qui devint rouge et se cachant dans son dossier.

Havoc fixa encore une fois la liste des registres. Il fronça les sourcils. Ca faisait des jours qu'il cherchait ce fameux dossier mais il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Pourtant, un dossier pareil devait avoir être préservé. Il soupira en observant la feuille.

Maes entra également dans le bureau. Il se planta en face d'Havoc qui réfléchissait toujours sur sa liste. Il se pencha à ses oreilles et murmura.

- T'es vraiment fort toi !

- Pardon ?

- Roy m'a téléphoné hier, une grande première, d'habitude c'est moi qui téléphone. Et il m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait dans la salle des archives.

- Et ?

- Il est vraiment fou de toi. Ca a super bien marché votre plan.

- Vous disiez ?

- Lieutenant, vous tombez bien. Je disais au Sous-Lieutenant que vous étiez en forme aujourd'hui. Je me demande bien pourquoi...

Hugues rit comme Mustang l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Scieszka passa la tête par la porte.

- Du boulot pour vous, Lieutenant-Colonel.

- J'arrive !

Il donna une grande tape dans le dos de Jean.

- Et bonne chance, vieux !

Puis suivit la brune dans les couloirs en ricanant.

Très discrèt Maes... Comme toujours.

Un soupir franchit la barrière des lèvres d'Hawkeye. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ces obsédés dans son QG. Mais en voyant Jean bosser comme un fou sur le dossier que le Généralissime lui même lui avait demandé de chercher, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas tout perdu finalement.

Une bonne leçon donnée à Mustang ne ferait que la combler d'avantage dans son bonheur tout neuf.

* * *

Encore un chapitre durement écrit de fini. Durement ? Oui, façon de parler. 

Le truc des reviews marche bien alors continuez. Et ne me menace plus Drak. TT Et ne m'appele plus "mon poulet". Je vais être traumatisé si tu continues.

Je remercie celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews (auquels je répond toujours personnellement et avec beaucoup d'intérêt): Dragonna, Astate, Lara Timquogni et Darkan.

marmonne Sale gosse ! T'es qu'une sale gosse Darkan !!!

Comment ça moi aussi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai.

A plus !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 ou comment s'occuper pendant un cours de math. (ça, c'est ma version des faits)

* * *

Mustang était le genre d'homme à ne pas travailler souvent ni beaucoup. Préférant rêvasser, faire une sièste, regarder pas la fenêtre, voir même nettoyer les carreaux. Mais en aucun cas, il ne se serait cassé le cul pour faire des efforts. Et ça disait vouloir devenir Généralissime. Enfin bref, il ne faisait déjà rien habituellement et en foutait encore moins maintenant.

Ce n'était bien entendu pas du tout la faute de Jean venu fouiller dans les armoires du bureau du Colonel.

- Tu nous fais quoi déjà, Havoc ?

- Je recherche un dossier pour le Généralissime.

- Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt t'occuper à autre chose ?

Le blond sortit la tête de son armoire pour fixer un Colonel avec un drôle de sourire agraffé sur le visage. Et le regard plein de sous-entendus en prime.

Jean haussa un sourcil.

- Je vous l'ai dit, Colonel. Ce genre d'activité ne se fait pas durant le travail.

- Voyons, je ne pensais pas à ça.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Pas besoin d'aller aussi loin ici.

- ... Pardon ?

- Si tu t'agenouilles derrière mon bureau, personne ne te verra. Sauf peut-être le haut de tes cheveux... (XD imagine Darkan se marrer toute seule devant son écran, ben oui. Y a peut-être qu'elle qui comprendra Donc... Désolé pour l'allusion douteuse. Je pense que vous avez compris. C'est à cause d'un fanart absolument magnifique où on voit Roy lire un dossier assis dans son fauteil. Et si on regarde bien, on voit aussi le haut de la tête de Jean à un endroit stratégique. XD Je n'ai plus le lien mais si vous le voulez, je peux vous le donner, suffit de demander)

- De... De quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris !

Sans arrêter de sourire pour autant, Roy haussa à son tour un sourcil insistant.

- Pas de ça ici, Colonel !

- Roooooooh... Mais pourquoi ?

Un soupir sortit du fond de l'armoire. Le Sous-Lieutenant quitta ses recherches pour venir se coller au dos de Mustang et lui souffler dans l'oreille.

- Par contre, je ne suis pas contre dans votre canapé en cuir.

Il se mit à masser les épaules de son supérieur.

- Mais avant... Je vous invite à dîner.

- Tu m'invites à dîner, Jean ?

- Oui.

- Okay... Quand ?

- Hum... Disons, ce soir. A 20 heures. Au restaurant de l'autre fois.

- Lequel ?

- Celui où je me suis prit un rateau avec le Lieutenant et où je me suis rendu compte que je vous trouvais à mon goût.

Le blond attrapa le menton de Roy pour lui renverser la tête en arrière puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Le dossier n'est pas dans votre bureau.

- Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer quand on était seuls.

- Alors à ce soir.

- Jean !

Havoc lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Oui, à ce soir.

Mustang attrapa un de ses dossiers pour enfin commencer à travailler puisqu'il n'avait plus de distraction.

Jean entra dans le bureau où Riza travaillait, elle. Puisqu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux, il s'assit sur son bureau pour lui annoncer la situation.

La veille, lui et la blonde avaient imaginé une façon d'avoir le Colonel à son propre jeu. Cette fois, il allait se faire avoir.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Demain matin, tout sera fini.

- Enfin... soupira Jean.

- Tu ne seras plus obligé de faire ça.

- Encore heureux. J'en ai marre de jouer les gays.

- Tout ira bien sauf si Hugues vend la mèche.

- Il ne le fera pas.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Une femme avec deux Berettas, ça fait peur.

- Jean !

Il retourna à ses recherches en ricanant pendant qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir.

De son côté, Mustang entra dans le bureau du Lieutenant-Colonel Hugues qui... Ne travaillait pas non plus. (quelle bande de feignasses à Amestris!)

- Roy ? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu _encore _me raconter ?

- C'est Jean...

- ... J'ai l'impression d'être une lycéenne qui écoute les histoires d'amourettes de sa meilleure amie.

- Je n'ai rien dit quand tu me parlais de Gracia alors écoute-moi.

- Mais...

- Chut !

- T'as pas du boulot ?

- Maes !

- Vas-y... Raconte.

- Alors...

Je vais vous épargner ça !

Sinon j'en ai encore pour un million de pages. Pauvre Maes.

Maes commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Il ne voulait pas que Havoc lui fasse ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Riza et Jean lui en avaient bien parlé mais il revoyait son ami pleurer dans son bras après la condamnation à mort de son ancien amant et il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Il tenait trop à Roy pour ça.

A la fin de la journée, il avait suivit Mustang jusqu'à sa voiture pour lui demander de faire attention.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère, Maes.

- Encore heureux, j'aurais trop honte d'avoir un fils aussi stupide que toi !

- Quoi ?!

- T'es même pas capable de faire la différence entre de faux et de vrais sentiments.

- Tu veux dire que je n'aime pas vraiment Jean.

- Non, c'est Jean qui ne t'aime pas vraiment.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Arrête de faire l'enfant !!!

- Je fais ce que je veux et puis, ça ne te regarde pas avec qui je sors.

- J'ai pas envie de te ramasser avec une cuillère à café.

- Qui te dis que c'est ce qui va se passer ?

- Je...

- Tu vois !

- T'as pas assez souffert comme ça ? T'en veux encore ? T'es maso ou quoi ?

- Ferme-la !

- C'EST TOI QUI LA FERME !!!

- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

- OKAY ! MAIS VIENS PAS TE PLAINDRE APRES !!!

- J'EN AI PAS L'INTENTION ! ADIEU !

Le Colonel claqua la porte de sa voiture en laissant Hugues sur le parking. Il devait aller se préparer pour sa soirée avec Havoc et il ne comptait pas la manquer.

* * *

J'aiiiiiiiiiii fini le chapitre 10. Encore trois ou quatre chapitres et pis c'est fini. C'est long hein ?

J'envoye assez vite comme ça je peux commencer à taper la prochaine. C'est ça la dure vie d'artiste. On a trop d'idée en tête pour les écrire toutes d'un coup. XD

Alors à la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 ! J'en ai marre de dire tout le temps la même chose... TT

* * *

Roy attendait, assis à une des tables du restaurant où il avait rendez-vous avec Jean. Il devait être là depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Un problème, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Havoc devait avoir eu un problème qui l'empêchait de venir à l'heure. Il ne lui avait sûrement pas posé un lapin. Non.

La soirée était bien entamée et toujours pas de blond à l'horizon. Fatigué d'attendre comme un gland, Mustang quitta la table en colère. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du restaurant, en rage. Ce maudit blond l'avait fait passer pour un con. On ne posait pas de lapin à Roy Mustang !

Sauf que, comme je disais il allait quitter le restaurant, quand il arriva près de la porte de sortie, il tourna lentement la tête vers une table tout près de cette dernière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Il s'approcha des deux occupants de ladite table d'un pas décidé.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Bon soir, Colonel !

- Vous allez bien ?

Deux blonds de sa connaissance lui sourirent. Il les regarda à tour de rôle, semblant chercher une réponse à la situation.

- Vous avez l'air mal, Colonel...

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Je...

- Vous êtes accompagné ?

- Je...

- Vous êtes tout pâle ! Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

- On vous a posé un lapin ?

Le brun fixa Havoc. le Sous-Lieutenant buvait tranquillement un verre de vin pendant que lui attendait comme un imbécile, tout seul à sa table.

- Je... Jean !

- Désolé...

- Il est malencontreusement hétéro.

Le regard de Mustang se tourna vers Riza. Elle lui souriait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça.

- Vous avez osé vous incrustez dans notre couple...

- Et on a pas vraiment apprécié.

- Alors on s'est amusé à vous manipuler.

- Pour que vous pensiez avoir la situation en mains.

- Alors que vous ne controliez rien.

- Jean a joué la comédie pour vous avoir.

- Ca a bien marché d'ailleurs.

- Même un peu trop bien.

- Oui, sourit Jean.

- On voulait vous donner une bonne leçon.

- Pour que vous arrêtiez d'essayer de nous séparer.

- Et que vous compreniez.

- Ca ne sert à rien de vous mettre entre nous deux, on est trop amoureux pour ça.

Le blond attrapa la main du Lieutenant. Cette dernière rougit légèrement.

- Je suis désolé... Je...

Au fur et à mesure que ses deux subordonnées lui foutaient tout à la gueule, l'expression de Roy passa de la colère à la tristesse. Mais les deux autres semblaient n'avoir rien vu. Trop occupé à enfin s'expliquer avec leur Colonel.

- Pas la peine. Ca a marché alors on est quitte. Okay ?

- Je...

- Colonel ?

- C'est pas la fin du monde, vous savez. Il y a pleins de poissons dans la mer. Et puis, cette histoire nous prouve que vous êtes impuissant même quand il ne pleut pas. (je sais, c'est méchant. Je n'ai pas mis "inutile" comme dans la version anglais parce que tout le monde ne la connait pas. Même si ça fait mieux de dire "inutile". Désolé Darkan)

Les deux blonds se mirent à rire.

- Sans rancune, Colonel !

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

- J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop.

- On a fait que de vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce.

- Maintenant que vous avez compris, on ne vous embêtera plus.

Ils continuèrent de rire et ne virent pas que le brun était parti. Ce dernier s'assis sur le trottoir en face du restaurant, comme la dernière fois. Il s'était fait avoir. Bizarrement, il n'en voulait pas à ses subordonnés. (moi je leur en aurais voulu à mort) Il se trouvait ridicule d'avoir imaginé que Jean pouvait l'aimer. Il rejettais toute la faute sur lui. Comme la dernière fois, à Ishbal.

- Je t'avais prévenu...

Le brun leva les yeux vers son ami.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est moi qui ne t'ai pas écouté. c'est moi qui suis désolé, Maes.

L'autre homme s'assit à côté de Mustang.

- Tu es venu pour quoi ?

- Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami et qu'en tant que tel, je dois toujours être là pour toi.

Roy baissa la tête. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Dis-toi qu'il vaut mieux tomber amoureux d'un gars comme Havoc plutôt qu'un gars comme l'autre.

- Peut-être...

- C'est sûr, oui !

Roy sourit légèrement.

- Ils ne pensaient pas te faire autant de mal, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Ils pensent que tu es un homme sans sentiments. En fait, ils pensaient que tu voulais juste mettre Havoc dans ton lit.

- Ils avaient pas tord.

- Et après tu viens te plaindre.

Jean et Riza sortirent à ce moment-là du restaurant. Le Lieutenant trottina avec ses hauts talons vers son supérieur suivie de Havoc. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- Colonel ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, Lieutenant. J'ai compris la leçon. Je ne toucherais plus ce qui vous appartient.

- Roy Mustang !

- Vous avez vraiment monté un plan contre moi ?

- Ca aurait été pire si le Lieutenant-Colonel Hugues ne vous avait pas défendu.

- Il est venu limité les dégâts.

- Maes ?

- Désolé... Pas le choix.

- Hein ?

- Elle connait... Enfin...

- Je connais son secret.

- T'as un secret ?

- Ben... Voui...

- Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Hugues devint rouge comme une tomate.

- Je peux pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- Allez...

- Non.

Roy était passé de déprimé à sale gosse. Il titillait son ami pour savoir ce qu'il voulait savoir. Semblant avoir déjà oublié le coup de Jean et Riza. La jeune femme soupira. Ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien. Le Colonel n'avait même pas l'air un minimum affecté. Son plan n'avait fait effet que plus ou moins 15 minutes. Bon, c'était déjà ça. Au moins, il ne tournera plus autour de Jean.

- Euh... Et moi, je peux savoir ?

La blonde tourna la tête vers son amant. Lui aussi semblait curieux.

- Non. C'est au Lieutenant-Colonel de le dire.

- Il est amoureux du Colonel, c'est ça ?

Les deux bruns arrêtèrent de se bagarrer en même temps.

- HEIN ?!

- Maes ?

- Non mais c'est pas ça du tout.

- C'est quoi alors ?

Tous les trois fixaient Maes avec insistance.

- Bon ben... J'ai pas le choix je crois...

* * *

Fin du chapitre 11.

Nyark nyark nyark ! rire sadique Je suis diabolique. Vous ne connaitrez pas le secret de Maes avant le prochain chapitre. Le dernier sûrement.

Yu yu yuuuuuu... J'ai bientôt fini. Je voulais pas faire trop souffrir Roy. Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça à Ishbal. Mais ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste un masque. Il est quand même triste de s'être fait avoir alors qu'il tenait vraiment à Jean. Bref, vous verrez ça dans le prochain chapitre.

Ne me tue pas Dark ! position d'auto-défense

Et merci pour les reviews, les filles.

A plus !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12... Tadam !!! Le dernier pour cette fic. soupir de soulagement J'ai réussit à survivre.

* * *

Roy était allongé dans son lit, le regard collé sur le plafond. Il ne voulait pas se lever aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait jamais se lever le matin, c'était une habitude. Mais cette fois, ce n'était à cause de sa flemme ou du fait qu'il était une feignasse, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans son bureau avec ses subordonnés. Il ne pouvait plus les regarder en face. 

Il en avait marre.

Il se sentait nul.

Il en avait pleuré toute la nuit comme un idiot qu'il était. Mustang ne supportait pas de s'être fait avoir. Et encore moins parce qu'il avait laissé ses sentiments éclater un grand jour.

Le brun aimait vraiment Havoc. Il ne l'avait pas trop bien caché malheureusement pour lui. Si les deux blonds lui avaient fait un coup pareil, c'était de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il se savait responsable. Peut-être que ses subordonnés ne l'auraient pas humilié de la sorte si il n'avait pas été un pervers obsédé.

Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Il l'était devenu après Ishbal. Après que l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux l'ai laissé comme de la merde. Un coup à tirer entre deux massacres sans doute. Pas plus.

De repenser à tout ça, ça le faisait encore plus souffrir. Ca lui faisait encore plus mal.

Roy se leva enfin. Il ne pouvait pas rester toute sa vie dans son lit. Un Colonel digne de ce nom se devait de toujours se battre et de ne jamais se cacher ou se défiler.

Il devait juste garder la tête haute et ne plus paraitre triste. Comme il l'avait fait la veille. Quand Maes leur avait dit son "grand" secret. Il rit de bon coeur en y repensant. Et en revoyant la tête qu'avait fait Jean à ce moment-là. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami Hugues était de pire en pire avec le temps.

_- Bon ben... J'ai pas le choix je crois... _

_Les trois autres militaires fixèrent Maes. _

_- Je... Et bien..._

_- Accouche !_

_- J'ai... Non, c'est trop horrible !_

_- Vous êtes amoureux de Scieszka !_

_Riza et Roy regardèrent Havoc, gouttes derrière la tête. _

_- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il soit amoureux ?_

_- Chais pas... Il a dit que c'était horrible... _

_- De tomber amoureux ?_

_- De Scieszka, oui !_

_- T'as trompé ta femme alors ?_

_- QUOI ? J'ai dit horrible, pas impossible. _

_- Quoi alors ?_

_- J'ai... J'ai... _

_- ..._

_- ..._

_- ..._

_- J'AI OUBLIE L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MA PETITE ELYSIA !!!_

_Roy et Jean écarquillèrent les yeux. Riza ricana. _

_- C'EST IMPARDONNABLE !!!_

_- C'est... Tout ?_

_- OUIIIIIIIIIII !_

_- Ah !_

_Sur ce coup-là, ils étaient tous sur le cul. _

La "révélation" de Hugues était on ne peut plus inattendue. Ca avait détendu l'atmosphère. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

Roy entra dans son bureau, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise en face de Riza et Jean.

Les deux blonds firent comme si il ne s'était rien passé pour ne pas non plus trop humilier leur supérieur devant leurs collègues et ne plus pouvoir exercer leur métier. Les risques de se faire virer étant toujours présents. Il fallait y penser avant, n'est-ce pas.

- Bonjour, Colonel.

- Bonjour, Lieutenant. Que faites-vous dans mon bureau... Avec Havoc ?

- Il continue de chercher le dossier pour le Généralissime.

- Il n'est pas dans mon bureau. Et encore moins dans mon tiroir.

- Je suis chargé de chercher partout.

- Mais pas dans mes affaires personnelles.

- Puisque ça prend trop de temps pour le trouver, le Généralissime m'a demandé de chercher aussi.

- On ne vous dérangera pas longtemps.

- Mais...

- Ah !

Havoc ouvrit le dernier tiroir du bureau du brun. Il sourit, tira un coup sur sa cigarette puis sortit un vieux dossier.

- Le voilà enfin.

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Ouaip !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans votre bureau, mon Colonel ?

- C'est...

- C'est vrai ça.

- C'est ce dossier que vous cherchiez ?

- Ouais...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... Pourquoi le Généralissime le veut ?

- J'en sais rien. Il me l'a demandé, c'est tout.

- Donne-moi ça.

Mustang arracha le fameux dossier des mains du blond avant de traverser les couloirs comme une fusée. Fini de penser à ces histoires d'humiliation et de blondinets manipulateurs. Le brun avait maintenant autre chose en tête.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Bradley.

- Entrez...

La voix de Juliette Douglas résonna dans la grande pièce. Mustang entra, le dossier toujours en main.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

- Tiens tiens... Roy Mustang. Pourquoi cette visite ?

- Le dossier que vous avez demandé au Sous-Lieutenant Havoc...

Bradley sourit un peu plus que d'habitude.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi vous le cherchez ?

- Vous l'avez en mains ?

- Oui.

- Donnez-le moi.

- Pourquoi cherchiez vous le dossier de Zolf J. Kimblee ?

Le silence s'installa un moment.

- Est-ce qu'il est toujours en vie ?

- Ca se pourrait.

Roy soupira légèrement.

- Merci...

Il déposa le dossier dans les mains du Généralissime puis sortit avec la permission de ce dernier.

Devant la porte, Jean et Riza l'attendaient. Un regard inquiète sur le visage. Le brun leur sourit.

- C'est bon... Je te remercie Jean.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous ce dossier dans vos tiroirs ?

- Une vieille histoire sans importance.

Les deux blonds se regardèrent. Des points d'interrogations autour de leur tête. Ils fixèrent ensuite leur Colonel partir en sifflant. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien depuis qu'ils lui avaient fait le coup du restaurant.

Mustang était content. Une bonne nouvelle, enfin. Il avait hâte de raconter à Maes tout ça. Bizarrement, il n'en voulait plus du tout à Kimblee de l'avoir laissé comme une merde à Ishbal. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas laissé après tout. Les militaires qui étaient venu arrêter l'Ecarlate après la guerre avaient été plus vite que lui. Zolf n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de lui demander de l'attendre.

Cette fois, Roy ne laissera pas sa chance passer.

Que c'est beau d'être amoureux...

Owari

* * *

J'ai écrit le mot fiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!! sautille partout 

Je suis grave ! J'ai bouclé ça de façon étrange je trouve. Un peu bizarre aussi. Y en a beaucoup qui s'y attendaient pas je pense.

Désolé. Je viens de me rendre compte en relisant que ça ne tourne pas assez autour du Jean/Riza. Pour me faire pardonné, je vous écrirais un one shot en parallèle avec cette fic. Donc surveillez mon compte si vous aimez le Jean/Riza.

En espérant que vous avez aimé quand même.

Tu vois, Darkan, j'ai fini. J'ai pas laissé ma fic pas finie. Pas comme certaine... Je ne te vise pas du tout, non...

Et le secret de Maes est trop con. Je sais. Mais y fallait que je mets ça. Je me marre toute seule en écrivant. XD Ca devient vraiment très grave.

Allez... Une dernier review pour la route ? Pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans l'ensemble.

Je vous dis à plus !

Et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews au cours de cette fic.


End file.
